


Ties That Bind

by JoansGlove



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [6]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan pulls Vera further into her thrall</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With acknowledgement to Carson McCullers' 'Reflections in a Golden Eye'
> 
> Once again, huge thanks to Duchess for her unfailing support

Joan paced around the immobile Vera, her fingers twitching irritably. “You should have tried harder to persuade her, Vera! I mean, Anderson has so much more to lose than she realises. I thought I could trust you to support me!” Tension laced her words.  
Vera twisted her neck to follow Joan’s progress. “But what could I say, Joan?” she pleaded. “Be realistic! I don’t know why you want her to point the finger at Will and she says he isn’t the father. You have to let me in on your reasoning if you want me to do a good job! Why Will Jackson?”  
“Oh, Vera, you are allowing your feelings for Mr Jackson to influence your work. I have reason to believe Mr Jackson is involved in an inappropriate relationship with the prisoner Bea Smith. I can’t prove it but I believe it to be fact; and my efforts to get Anderson to implicate Mr Jackson were an attempt to further mitigate damage to this prison. Is it not enough that there is sufficient doubt about his integrity for you to have urged Anderson to do the right thing?” She stopped in front of Vera and leant against her desk, hands loose on her thighs as she leaned forward to look into her seated deputy’s eyes. “We cannot allow the world to think that we have failed these women, Vera, by allowing them to be …. molested by male offenders.” She looked towards the dark window, a tight grimace on her pale features. “No, much better that the familiar tale of abuse of male power is introduced. It’s familiar, almost expected – and highly plausible. I made an executive decision to cut out the rot before it spreads.” She stared intently at Vera and pushed herself away striding decisively to her office door. “Come with me.”  
“Where are we going?”  
Joan set off through the outer office. “Keep up, Vera. Quickly!” Joan marched with purpose along the carpeted corridors, smugly aware of Vera struggling to keep pace in her wake.

The Governor halted outside the Admin store room. With one fluid motion she unlocked the door and pushed it inwards, gesturing for Vera to enter. “If you wouldn’t mind..?”  
Orange light filtered through the silvered windows, the sturdy metal grille casting a grid of shadow across the collection of disused furniture, shelving and stationery. The sun wouldn’t be up for hours but the birds were still chattering, fooled by the sodium lighting that bathed the complex; Vera could hear their faint chirpings through the dusty glass.  
“Why have you brought us here, Joan?”  
Joan ignored the question. “It’s very private in here isn’t it, Vera? And so easy to access outside of office hours. Just the place for a corrupt officer to bring an inmate for….fraternisation. Yes?”  
“I suppose…” Understanding dawned on Vera. “Are you saying that Will brings Smith here?”  
“Smith, Warner, any number of vulnerable women.”

“It’s just the place to undress a willing woman isn’t it? Away from prying eyes and ears?” She stepped towards Vera and unfastened the three shiny buttons holding the smaller woman’s short jacket together. “Of course, not all of them will have been inmates...”  
Vera swallowed as she searched Joan’s handsome face for some indication of her mood. The tinted light mellowed the lines of Ferguson’s fascinating features, making her appear much younger; softer.

Vera’s jacket fell to the floor, swiftly followed by her skirt as Joan reached behind her and tugged at the zip. She surveyed Vera’s lower half; tights! Ugh!  
“Just think of the things these walls have been witness to, Vera. All manner of peccadilloes must have been played out over the years…“ Joan tenderly loosened Vera’s tie and slipped it from her thin neck, winding it round her fist like a bandage before pocketing it.

The height difference between the two women was unsatisfactory; Joan longed for a partner of equal stature – if only for the sake of her back. She spied a shallow storage box and pushed it underneath the window with her toe. “Stand on this Vera.”  
Vera was now 3 inches taller than Joan. She looked down on the shiny, perfectly coiffed crown of Joan’s ‘power bun’. Most women would have begun to dye their hair at the first sign of grey but Joan wore her silver streaks with pride and a sensuous grace. 

“Would you be so good as to remove your shirt, Vera?”  
Vera’s heart raced as her fingers worked their way down the line of buttons, acutely aware of Joan’s effect on her body. Her forearms brushed her nipples as she undid her cuffs causing them to harden with a tickling ache inside her bra. She handed her shirt to Joan who unceremoniously dropped it on the rumpled pile of grey uniform. She felt faintly ridiculous standing there in just her underwear, shoes and utility belt but she knew that she would be receiving the touch of Joan Ferguson imminently and that this was just part of Joan’s version of foreplay.  
Joan moved in close to Vera, producing a rash of goosebumps as she ran polished fingernails down her thin but sinewy arm. Warm fingers encircled Vera’s delicate wrist and Joan looked deep into her blue eyes as the bracelet of her handcuffs locked around the fine bones.  
Vera’s body burned with the sudden heat of arousal.  
Joan gripped Vera’s other wrist and manoeuvred them both to the small of her back where she fastened them together. She could smell the excitement radiating off the semi-naked woman in her embrace.

With her hands locked behind her back Vera’s small chest was thrust out, she rolled her shoulders back to display herself to the best advantage.  
“Now, Vera. I feel we need to discuss your attitude. I find no fault in your work ethic, I never have; but I feel that you continue to allow yourself lapses in judgement,” she paused for effect, “and trust.”  
“But, Joan….”  
“I haven’t finished, Vera…” Joan removed a small pocket-knife from her trouser pocket and prised open the blade. Vera’s eyes widened in anxious surprise. How on earth had Joan managed to bring a weapon into the prison? Security was her responsibility and she had failed!

“You have a tendency to ask the wrong questions, to still follow paths of reasoning that prove futile.” Joan ran the back of the white blade across Vera’s left breast producing a shiver of uncertain longing. She scraped it over the hardened point of Vera’s nipple, circling the rigid nub with the very tip.  
Vera gasped as a silver tickle played in her belly.  
Joan moved to the other breast. “So lovely, Vera; so responsive. You like this don’t you?” Her voice was as dark and seductive as her eyes, almost a whisper. “Yes. I think you do.”

Joan took her sweet time teasing Vera, occasionally standing on tiptoes and leaning in close to press the flat of the blade between their breasts, whispering gentle taunts into her delicately carved ear until her deputy was panting and grinding her thighs together.  
“Hold still, Vera; I don’t want to cut you.” Joan pinched the silky material covering one of Vera’s painfully erect nipples and sliced through it, the thin fabric parting with a soft tearing noise. She repeated the operation on the other cup and tucked the small ragged discs alongside Vera’s tie.

With deliberate slowness she skimmed the edge of the wicked blade from the outer edge of the crinkled brown areola up to the pinnacle.  
Vera’s breath stopped in her throat. She couldn’t believe how hot she was at this moment, by rights she should be running away from anyone who flashed a knife at her but her body was alight with an all-consuming desire. She released the stale air in a groan of appreciation.

“I know what’s best for this prison, Vera… And I’d hoped that you were beginning to advance in gaining that knowledge too.” She pulled her gloves from out of her sleeve and drew them on, relishing the way Vera bit her lip at the sight of the black leather. Stroking Vera’s crotch she traced the thin oval seam with tip of her index finger. Vera obligingly parted her legs, breath stalling in her chest, to allow better access. Oh how she had craved Joan’s touch! No matter what her state of mind, this astounding woman had the power to reduce her deputy to a seething ball of want and need with the merest look.  
She froze as Joan crouched down and applied the flat of the chilly blade to her inner thigh, feeling the muscles quiver as it fluttered upwards to her pulsing cunt.  
With surgical precision Joan excised the thin nylon mesh shielding Vera’s patterned gusset and added it to her growing collection of material.  
Running the back of the blade up Vera’s damp slit she defined the wings of her pubic hair, tucking the moist material around the swell of her clit whilst Vera’s breath came in tremulous gasps.  
“Do you trust me not to cut you, Vera?”  
“Y..yes.” Her voice was small  
“I’m sorry; I couldn’t quite hear you, Vera.”  
Vera audibly swallowed her apprehension; her voice was stronger as she affirmed her faith in her Governor.  
Joan trailed the knife’s tip lazily down plump outer lips again before outlining the hollow of Vera’s sodden entrance, wet material dragging and bunching against the sinister point. Flipping the knife in her palm she nudged the butt of the handle against the moist cotton, pushing it deep into the soft swell of inner folds, smiling in satisfaction as Vera let out a fractured sigh.  
Straightening up she hooked her finger inside the top of the taupe hose and pulled out the waistband of Vera’s underwear, with deft movements at each hip she cut through the flowered cotton. 

Rehoming the knife in her pocket Joan gripped the loose material peeking out front and back from the constrictive nylon sheath and tugged upwards, pulling the material tight against Vera’s sex, sawing it into her soft flesh.  
She whipped the fabric out and wadded it tightly before stuffing it firmly into Vera’s mouth.  
“The next time I do this, Vera, I expect your underwear to be more tasteful, not some run of the mill ‘panties’ you bought from the local supermarket. Indulge yourself, Vera, splash out on some matching sets.” Her lip curled at Vera’s obvious embarrassment. “I’d be happy to offer my assistance…” 

A beep from Joan’s phone interrupted the moment; she pulled it from her inside pocket and checked the screen. “Turn and face the window.” She ordered. “Speak.” She barked into the handset.  
Vera heard a tinny voice babble a garbled message, her ears strained to catch what it was saying but Joan had moved to the centre of the room and she was too far away. But her reflection was smiling, obviously good news thought Vera. She watched as Joan ended the call and moved in close behind her, her reflection becoming obscured by Vera’s own until just her head was visible over Vera’s shoulder, her black gloved hand slid over her shoulder and plucked the gag from her already dry mouth.  
Quickly Joan unlocked one bracelet and pulled Vera’s hand high into the air and then out to the side, locking it securely to the window grille. Producing a flexi-cuff from her jacket she tied Vera’s other wrist to the security mesh; making sure that Vera could move (but not too much) – she didn’t want her to expire from positional asphyxia – imagine the paperwork!  
Vera curled her fingers around the grimy wire anticipating the next touch from her instructress. She wasn’t expecting the pat on her bum.  
“Back soon, Vera.”  
“What?? You’re leaving me here?”  
“I have an errand to attend to but I shouldn’t be too long. No, don’t get up, I’ll show myself out.”  
Vera shot her a baleful look.  
“It’s dark in here though, isn’t it? I think you’d look better with the light on” She flashed a wicked smile and a wink as she flipped the switch and slipped out into the corridor.

Vera tested her bonds. The cuff gave her some leeway but the plastic tie held fast. She found that if she half-knelt on the narrow sill she relieved most of the strain in her shoulders but she was all but plastered to the window that looked down onto the Discipline offices. Despite the early hour one desk sat in a pool of yellow light that negated the silver film covering the window.  
Vera was suddenly and painfully aware that the store room’s fluorescents lit her up like a living art exhibition. She was sure that no-one would be working Discipline tonight, there was no budget left, but there was always the chance that a charge needed writing up by one of the Duty Staff. She fervently hoped that it would be a quiet night shift – just one glance across the yard and she would be exposed!


	2. Chapter 2

The minutes stretched out, it didn’t look like Joan was coming back anytime soon; resigning herself to her predicament Vera took this quiet time to contemplate Joan’s words. 

She felt aroused but humiliated at the same time; like a schoolgirl on detention. But she'd never had a teacher like Joan Ferguson at school, worse luck!  
She couldn't deny the effect Joan had on her body; incapacitated as she was, she knew just how wet Joan had made her. Willingly tied up, hopelessly turned on by Joan teasing her with a KNIFE! And she liked it for fuck's sake! She was sick!  
She wondered if Joan would have left her like this if she hadn’t received that call or whether this was all part of her plan to teach her how to accept Joan’s reasoning.  
Knees complaining she lowered herself into a standing position, her cramped leg muscles tingling as gravity increased the blood flow to her calves and small feet.

And as she stood there, forehead pressed into the grille she felt a battle of wills going on inside. Joan always expected her to accept her word at face value. Why couldn't she just do that! Why did she have to make life so hard for herself, make Joan so angry? Was it because as a good officer she was naturally curious, because she had a NEED to know Joan's intentions, or was there a tiny part of her that actually liked the expression of displeasure on Joan's face, liked the chastisement that resulted from her disobedience?  
She was losing sensation in her hands and the aching in her shoulders was becoming an unpleasant distraction, climbing back onto the sill she sought to relieve the discomfort of her unnatural position.  
What she must look like, she thought, trussed up like turkey at the whim of a woman who was meant to be mentoring her!  
A familiar feeling of shame threatened to invade her train of thought; and then she remembered the feeling of the lethal blade on her nipple, the resolute severing sound it made as it sliced through cotton and nylon. Her cunt twitched at the memory of the sensation. She couldn't deny it - she couldn't wait for Joan to come back and ..... do what? She felt a rush of anticipation at the potential for pleasure. Joan would never really hurt her... would she? But then... Joan’s main source of displeasure was Will.  
She'd always thought he was a good officer. He seemed to genuinely care for the women, but was it just a front? Had he really done all those things? Why couldn't she just take Joan's word for it? But Anderson's baby??

Yet she had to admit that Joan was right. If this really was the best way to catch Will for something sordid, surely the ends justified the means? Vera just wished that Joan would trust her with more information rather than treating her like a faithful lapdog. She hated being treated like she was too stupid to know or understand what was going on. People had done that to her all her life; just because she wasn't loud and forceful like some of the others!  
The sound of heels thudding against thin carpet in the silent corridor outside interrupted her thoughts. She'd recognise that walk anywhere.  
Over an hour had passed by the time Joan let herself back in; the lights clicked off and intensified the orange hue that bathed the Governor as she stood surveying Vera’s situation.  
Joan sauntered over and grinned at her deputy, enjoying what she saw, and allowed Vera a few mouthfuls of water from a bottle that she had brought back with her.  
What else had she brought? Vera’s mind whirled.

Joan’s firm hands landed on her shoulders and began to massage a little life back into the painfully strained muscles. Vera relaxed into her touch as much as her current condition would allow, eyelids fluttering as Joan’s fingers slipped under her bra straps and her thumbs traced the angles of her shoulder blades. Her skin felt electrified.  
Joan stepped up onto the box and used her body to push Vera hard against the grille. “Hmm, nice view. How fortunate that this window is silvered or it would be an even lovelier view for the Discipline staff.” She rubbed herself slowly against Vera; her clit scraping against the seam of her perfectly tailored trousers as leather clad hands travelled along Vera’s extended arms, her gloved fingers twining through Vera’s to grip the lattice work. Her voice was a soft, breathy whisper in Vera’s ear: “Did you miss me, Vera? Or were you too busy contemplating your situation?”  
Vera rested her face against the grid, her right cheek and temple pressing into the hard woven wire as she closed her eyes against the loud YES! that filled her throat. She had missed Joan terribly; she badly craved the touch of her Governor. Joan’s mouth so close to her ear, her hot words, the warmth of her skin radiating across the slim divide of their bodies just served to further inflame Vera’s hopeless attraction to her. But she knew that her attraction was futile unless she could gain the skills Joan expected her to possess. She wondered if they would ever reach the stage where she, Vera, could initiate sex and Joan would willingly accept her advances.

“I contemplated just how visible the light made me to the outside world; but you knew that didn’t you? That’s why you did it?”  
Joan’s movements stilled, her hot breath died on Vera’s sensitive earlobe, she said nothing.  
“That is why you did it isn’t it? To show me how exposed I am when I make the wrong move?”  
Joan slid to the left, her hands whispering over soft skin as her broad hip came to rest on the windowsill. Her eyes found Vera’s.  
“Vera, a good leader needs to be able to control and direct their self-confidence based on initiative, loyalty to superiors and a sense of pride.” Joan gazed sorrowfully into Vera’s confused eyes. “I’m just saddened that you don’t have enough faith in me to fulfill the requirements of your role….”  
She raised her index finger to quell Vera’s protest.  
“It disappoints me that you still allow doubt into your reasoning, Vera. You need to have faith in me.”  
“I do have complete faith in you, Joan. It’s just that I sometimes feel left out of the loop. …and I think that I should have access to as much information as possible to allow me to support you effectively, Joan.”  
The tall woman shook her head and turned to look out onto the bare yard. “You know, sometimes, Vera, too much information clouds the issue, it can be erroneous, and it can distract you from your goal; you experienced that first hand when you suspected Mr Fletcher of drug dealing. Don’t allow yourself to become unnecessarily side tracked.”

Joan pushed herself away and studied her captive. “Are you reasonably comfortable in that position, Vera? Would you rather stand?”  
“This is better than standing – you’ve got me at quite a stretch otherwise. Or is that what you intended?”  
“Standing, kneeling… I have no preference either way.” She ran her hands up the back of Vera’s right thigh, encircling the firm roundness and gauging its position.  
She produced a sheaf of cable ties and held them in front of Vera's face. I’m going to fasten you more securely now. Vera’s eyes widened; she opened her mouth to say something.  
“Trust me, Vera. Nothing’s going to happen that you don’t want.” Joan strapped Vera’s thigh to the grille, double linking the cable ties to offer even, comfortable support. She did the same to the fine forearm, binding it just below the elbow; allowing Vera some small measure of freedom but resolutely imobilising her. 

Her gloved hand slowly snaked round Vera’s ribcage and covered the small breast, her forefinger slipping inside the impromptu peephole that perforated the silky cup and rasping over the crinkled tip.  
Vera pushed her chest into Joan’s gloved hand, it felt so good and the friction of the leather against her neglected nipple sent shivers through her contorted frame.  
She squealed in pain as Joan snapped a clamp over the rigid teat.  
“Quiet, Vera! Would you rather I used one of these? Joan snatched up a stray bull-dog clip and squeezed its jaws open threateningly.  
Vera mutely shook her head, her eyes wide and lip trapped between her teeth against the brutal pinch.  
“No, I thought not.” Joan attached the clamp to the grille by a fine chain. "If it gets too much for you, Vera, you can always pull it off.” She raised her eyebrow challenging Vera to protest again.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan moved silently out of Vera’s eye line forcing the incapacitated woman to follow her movements in the murky reflection of the window.  
Stepping into the middle of the cluttered room she removed her jacket; something Vera had never known her to do whilst on duty. Draping it carefully over a broken chair she removed her gloves and folded them over the back rest. With meticulous turns of the crisp fabric she rolled her perfectly ironed shirtsleeves up her toned forearms.   
Vera’s ears pricked up at the familiar snap of latex.  
Joan was looking forward to testing Vera tonight; she’d already endured an hour of discomfort with no complaint - all those years with her mother had obviously had some benefit on her character, she thought with bittersweet amusement - and was now allowing Joan to lead her along an unknown path with barely a second thought. Joan cast her mind back to their first encounter all those months ago, she knew then that a well fucked Vera would be a compliant Vera and she also knew that Vera’s crush had developed into something far more substantial, especially now that Joan was the only dominant female figure in her life; but she could not be all things to Vera, not by a long chalk, and nor she did not intend to be. 

She nudged the box to the side and stepped up to the left of Vera to bring them level - for once her abnormal height a hindrance due to its insufficiency, not its excess; her thigh rested against the windowsill as she loosened the baton from her belt. She held it up between them admiring its functional beauty.  
Vera noticed with surprise that Joan’s truncheon was not standard issue; for one thing it was encased in black leather. It gleamed with an oily sheen.  
“Like it, Vera? It’s custom made.” Joan ran the stick down Vera’s arm, mischievously trailing the domed end across the sensitive skin of her armpit and swell of her compact breast until it rested against the shiny clamp.   
The rounded tip tickled the small portion of nipple peeking out from between silver jaws; Vera’s hips jerked at the intensity of the caress prompting a wicked smile from Joan as she pressed Vera into the unforgiving baton, her rubber sheathed fingers splayed against the narrow back that heaved and trembled as Vera gasped at the deep, burning ache that tore through her senses.  
“Feels good doesn’t it?”   
“Ohhh fuuuck, Joan!”   
Joan relaxed the pressure and agitated the tender flesh of Vera’s breast, digging the tip of the baton deep into the soft mass before pulling it away and gently blowing on the inflamed tip.

She defined the contours of Vera’s face with the hide wrapped shaft, pushing it against full, quivering lips; Vera automatically opened her mouth to accept the phallic rod.  
Joan playfully clucked her tongue. “Uh-uh! Not quite yet, safety first!”  
Extracting a condom from her pocket she proceeded to carefully tear the wrapper open, casually discarding it on the floor before rolling the sheath down the length of the baton. Really, she mused, Mr Jackson was such a thoughtful man making sure that his partner was protected at all times! She wondered how long it would take him to notice the prophylactic was missing from his wallet.

Tenderly she brought her right hand up to Vera’s face and traced the full curve of her bottom lip with the first two fingers, dragging latex over the soft skin, slowly insinuating their tips into her hot mouth. Vera sucked on them, her eyes locked on Joan’s as her tongue undulated against the fleshy pads; the taste of rubber was almost smoky as Joan pressed them down forcing Vera’s mouth open and slid her fingers in and out, stroking the soft hot muscle, testing the sensitivity of Vera’s throat. The sheathed baton tickled its way up Vera’s back, her neck and along her jaw, holding Vera’s mouth open Joan fed her the head of the shaft, sliding her fingers out to grip the small chin as Vera recoiled against the taste of spermicide.  
“That’s it, good.” She smiled her encouragement with heavy lidded eyes and twisted the solid rod on the cushion of Vera’s tongue, grinning as the hesitant woman wrapped her lips round the shaft and began to suck in earnest. The sleek brown head bobbed as Joan fucked Vera’s mouth, dipping the bulbous tip down her throat and marvelling at how the muscles in Vera's thin neck worked to accommodate the foreign body without involuntary spasm.   
Vera’s hungry eyes flickered between Joan’s obsidian stare and her wet, pink tongue peeking from between her full red lips, moistening their planes as she controlled the course of the baton.

Wetness flooded her slit as she stared hard at Joan's peeping tongue, heard her shallow breathing filling the space between them; it was obvious that this was turning her on too. Vera imagined it was Joan's cock she was swallowing; she thought of her boss' unique scent as she envisaged Joan's crotch grinding into her face. She didn't care if this was undignified or if Joan was teaching her a lesson - she couldn't wait to find out what her Governor would do next. 

Joan’s hand found its way to Vera’s arse, rubber sliding over the nylon, fingers tracing the curve of her hip, slipping between her legs.   
Whimpering, Vera ground her mons against the unforgiving wire as Joan’s fingers teased the pulsing muscles that ringed her opening.  
“You must trust my methods, Vera, my judgment is accurate. Do you believe me?” Joan’s words were a seductive whisper.  
Vera nodded mutely as waves of silken pleasure flooded her mind.   
Joan twisted three gloved fingers into Vera's slippery tunnel with agonising slowness, drawing out snorts and moans from around the sheathed phallus plugging Vera's lips. Her nostrils flared as her body responded to Vera’s appreciative noises, she rubbed herself against Vera’s side, her hot skin warming Vera's through the snowy cotton of her shirt, nipples chafing under the confines of her uniform.   
Her breathing quickened. “Tell me you understand, Vera. You accept that I’m right don’t you? That I only want the best, however it’s achieved?”   
Vera’s lips clung to the baton as Joan slowly pulled it free, permitting Vera to respond, pushing it hard into her fettered nipple   
“Do you….?” Her gleaming eyes searched Vera’s flushed face.  
Vera desperately wanted to agree but the need for professional dignity was pulling at her conscience, even now as Ferguson fucked her.   
“I know, Joan.” She drew in a ragged breath and tried to marshal her thoughts. “I’m sorry I disappointed you but I need you to trust me too. I can’t follow you blindly forever, I have to know the facts, to know the bigger picture…. I can’t respect my own decisions otherwise… how can I?”   
Joan trailed the truncheon down Vera’s belly, the feather light touch making her muscles quake under the golden hued skin. She angled the tip against her clit, nudging it between plump lips as her strong fingers invaded Vera’s vagina and worked at her g-spot.  
“You’re right, Vera, I haven’t confided enough in you, perhaps I should have - but I must be sure that we are working together for the good of this prison…whatever it takes.”  
“Please, Joan… pleeaaase!” She spluttered and gasped as Joan’s sure manipulations filled her with unbearable light; it felt as if she were glowing.

Unexpectedly, Joan removed the baton and stroked it the length of Vera’s right sole, instead of trying to curl inward to protect the ticklish skin Vera’s toes flexed, her instep becoming rigid. Joan watched Vera’s eyes roll as she repeated the move on her other foot. “You’ve been practicing. Good!” She moved behind Vera, placing the truncheon carefully on the table as her fingers continued to tease the swollen flesh that gripped them tightly.  
Vera started as Joan’s hot mouth clamped onto the junction of her neck and shoulder, soft lips fluttered on the damp skin as strong jaws closed over muscle. Her bite shocked Vera and caused a grimace of pain that she turned her face to hide, squinting at the pool of light in the deserted Discipline office through slitted eyes as the bite deepened and became a burning numbness soothed only by Joan’s scalding tongue sensuously stroking the trapped flesh. Vera’s excitement grew as the mixture of emotions and startling sensation funnelled into a thigh clenching spasm; she thrust herself against the grille, grinding her abused nipple into the wire intersects.  
It ended as suddenly as it had begun. Vera felt Joan’s breath shroud her nape as she shifted her stance and her mouth landed on the other side of her neck. Vera bit her lip against the sting. 

Joan closed her eyes as she sank her teeth into Vera’s delicately scented skin, pulling it away from underlying muscle, focusing on the sensation of her swollen lips dragging on the taut flesh, the suppressed sounds she produced from Vera’s twitching body.  
Noises that blended pleasure and pain as Vera felt the relentless bright agony jarring her nerves till she thought she could take no more, just about managing to hold her resolve until the pressure slowly lessened and a warm, deep tingle spread out, fuelling the tightening ball of excitement in her lower belly.  
She sensed Joan’s hot face on her back as strong teeth seized another portion of skin; she felt Joan's fingers rotate inside her and an insistent pressure on her arsehole; she relaxed into it all, giving herself over to Joan's ministrations, falling against the grille as Joan's thumb slipped past her sphincter and began to rub her forefinger through the delicate dividing membrane.  
Vera moaned deeply as a slippery finger skated across her clit and another section of her back was taken painfully into Joan’s mouth. Adrenaline coursed through her and she clung to the wire mesh, trembling as her captor worked her way down, placing her evenly spaced, vicious, burning kisses the length of her spine like a row of obscene eyelets in a living corset.

Joan released the skin on Vera’s hip with a final nip, hard white enamel slipping across taupe nylon mesh.   
“There have been times, Vera, when your questioning has been incisive and deliberate….” Her voice was low and melodious, soothing. Joan ran her gloved hand over the bruised skin, pacifying the red and purple discs that blossomed in twin columns from neck to tail bone as her wrist moved gently between Vera's thighs. “…but some have been downright impertinent and whilst there are occasions when that technique produces surprisingly positive results I warn you, Vera, I will not tolerate it when applied to my personal life.” A chill tone crept into her words as she fingered the marks of ownership that littered the canvas in front of her, applying pressure to individual spots of contused flesh, turning it white then allowing it to spring back livid and damaged. 

There it was! Vera knew Joan would not let her forget about her stupid question during that meal.

Joan bit her sensitive buttock, sinking deep into the muscle, grinding her teeth; Vera’s throat let out a wail that belied her arousal.  
“And you cannot keep questioning me, looking for meaning in straightforward decisions. Do you find it difficult to respect my decisions, Vera?”   
Words failed her; she could barely shake her head as the pain and pleasure dissolved into one overwhelming sense of bliss. Her body was buzzing and her breath came in fits and starts as she was taken by waves of burning lust.   
Joan’s voice was like dark honey. “Is it really pain, Vera? Ask yourself. Is it truly an unbearable torture, or a prolonged agony?” She applied her treacherous mouth once more, encapsulating soft rounded cheek, Vera's musk was strong in her nostrils “…. or merely a fleeting affliction? I won’t hurt you. Do you trust me not to, Vera?”  
Joan had been right; those scientists were right – the pain wasn’t shocking any more, and in fact she almost welcomed it, knowing that after the initial exhilarating flare of agony that made her feel alive, aware of every inch of sensitised skin, came the warm throb that made her thighs clench around Joan’s hand, made her rub her nipples across the grimy wire mesh, made her burn for hot kisses from her merciless benefactress.  
“I, I trust you, Joan.”

Using Vera’s belt for leverage she increased the tempo, her fingers forcefully invading her willing deputy’s orifices; bending to chew hard on the soft creases between buttock and thigh.  
Vera was so slippery; the profuse secretions that wetted her thighs and stuck the awful tights to her creamy skin collected in the wrinkles of Joan’s glove, their aroma mingling with the sharp tang of wet rubber, filling Joan’s nose with a heady perfume.  
Lips parting company with Vera’s pert rear Joan pushed the first two fingers of her left hand into her dripping snatch; they entered with ease, sliding alongside their opposite numbers as Vera groaned deeply, her back curving as she pushed her arse towards Joan.

Joan looked as if she were praying at the altar of cunt. Her hands moved in unison as she fucked Vera with vigour. The room was hot and stuffy and as she worked a small strand of hair escaped her perfectly controlled bun, curling over her dampening temple and catching on her eyelashes; her crisp shirt began to wilt, the softening cotton moulding to the long lines of her sinuous back.  
She added her ring finger, smiling with determined satisfaction as its extra presence filled Vera’s vagina completely; her left thumb pressed down on the knuckle of the right as her little finger found its way to rub alongside the hot, swollen clit.  
Her own pleasure had plateaued, the sticky desire generated by Vera’s sexy performance now levelled out to a pleasing burn that made her feel powerful and fluid. Joan took time to appraise her surroundings, the amber light gave it an almost cosy feel but she knew that in the cold aspect of day it was forlorn and shabby. She had given the room a cursory inspection on her orientation tour, noting only the sturdy security wire and general ‘forgotteness’ of its location. 

A master of her art, she experimented with depth and angle, playing Vera’s nerve endings, heightening Vera’s pleasure, stretching her, kneading her…..forcing the whimpering woman to pull against her bonds as she writhed in abandonment.   
She’d drawn her foot up to the sill, opening her cunt wide to Joan, giving herself some leverage as she pulled at the chain tethering her nipple to the security grille. Oh god it hurt! But it felt divine at the same time…. “Joan, I’m coming! Fuck me! Oh god, Joan! Fuck me please… please…Ohhhh!"

The burning ache in her muscles intensified as she tensed against the crushing sensation in her loins, letting the flares of agony from her abused nipple race through her body, pushing herself to Joan, shoulder down, handcuff rattling, clamp stretched out to its fullest, juddering with each relentless thrust.   
She came, clamping down on Joan's fingers, crying out, shouting, swearing, snorting, sweat dripping off her as stars burst behind her eyes, her hoarse shouts fogging the window pane.  
As Vera bore down on her lover Joan slowed her pace, allowing Vera to ride the crest of her orgasm but there was no let-up to her rhythmic motion.   
“You can take more Vera, I know you can. You’re so wet! So hot! You are a thoroughbred, Vera, you want it don’t you?” Joan wanted it too, her excitement had begun to build once more with Vera's climax and her clit throbbed between her thighs, pulsing in time with her sticky hollow.  
“Fuck yes!” "I want you Joan! I want you to fuck me. I’ll go wherever you take me, just don’t stop!”


	4. Chapter 4

Vera let out a gasping groan as Joan’s hot, wet mouth was applied to her buttock.  
With dismay she felt Joan’s fingers pulled from her vagina, abandoning her clit, the thick thumb knuckle popping out of her arse – she had almost forgotten it was there. 

The Governor’s reflection took a moment to replace her right glove then Joan pressed herself into Vera’s back, her lips touching the shell of sculpted cartilage as her words flowed hot and breathy into her deputy’s ear.   
“I need you to know, Vera, that you are with me for the long-run. I rarely allow someone to get as close to me as I have with you and I couldn’t bear to think that I have chosen the wrong partner. You have no idea how special you are to me, how much I want what is best for you, for us; no matter how it may appear otherwise. Tell me that my assessment is correct, that you are the one I can have complete faith in… tell me, Vera, tell me this isn’t a mistake.” Her voice was low and compelling.  
“It’s not, Joan! Oh god!” she hissed through gritted teeth. “I can do it!” She vowed that she would do what it took to stay the course, to make Joan proud of her choice.  
Vera’s entrance was stretched wide as Joan’s fingers, folded around her thumb, gently insinuated themselves once again into her slippery cave.   
“Are you proud of your development, Vera? Of what you have become in this short time? Think what you can achieve if you apply yourself… All those secret desires you have, they can become reality, we could be equals, intuitive of each other’s needs….” She paused, emphasising each whispered syllable of her next two words with perfect diction “….every need. Are you with me?”  
“Yes, Joan! Yes I am!”  
Twisting her wrist Joan worked her hand further into Vera’s molten wetness, the small woman opened up to her; rocking back into each thrust  
“Don’t stop Joan, please don’t stop…!”   
“Do you want to come again, Vera? So soon?” Joan’s voice washed over her, rich and silken. “Do you want me to fuck you harder? Do you want my whole hand?” Her thighs clenched at the thought of fisting Vera.   
Vera sobbed in her delirium, glad she was held fast; her body shook, over-exerted limbs trembling under the fluttering of Joan’s large fingers.  
“Mmmnnhhh!" She nodded her confirmation.  
“It may hurt; can you take it, Vera?”

Joan reached up and unfastened the fine chain from its anchor point; winding it around her fingers she tugged, pulling Vera's breast downward, watching how her shoulders twisted to keep pace with the unnatural angle. She wound more of the chain until her fingertips were touching the swell of Vera’s breast; the skin was silky smooth under her latex touch.  
With a quick twist she released the clamp. Vera cried out, sure that Joan had just pinched it tighter till her gloved palm covered the desperately tender nipple and heat flowed into the sore tip, warming her whole breast as Joan squeezed it hard. She felt her cunt release a scalding wave lubricating Joan’s hand as it churned against her stretched ring of muscle, she pushed herself into it, ignoring the sharp burning as she sought to impale herself on Joan’s beautiful, pale fingers that flexed so torturously against her g-spot.  
Joan released Vera's tit and reached into her trouser pocket, producing a small brown bottle; she loosened the cap with her teeth and spun it with her thumb, carefully placing it on the sill as she raised the neck to Vera’s nose.  
“Inhale deeply, Vera. You will feel giddy, that’s normal but it won’t harm you.”  
Vera breathed in the chemical smell, unable to escape the fumes as she fell headlong into the deep, rolling rush; she felt liquid, expanded, her hips and pelvis loose and yielding to the steady pressure that made her want to piss all over the floor.  
“Take more, Vera, that’s it, good girl… gooood.” Joan capped the bottle and stroked Vera's flushed face as she gaped at the unfamiliar out of body sensation that took her beyond anything she’d ever known before. She heard rather than felt Joan’s hand cross the final threshold, her nerves translating the surrender of her cunt to total invasion into a vibration that lodged in the base of her skull. Her body ‘heard’ Joan's hand turn and push inside her, she had a vague realisation that she was hanging from her restraints, leg dangling loosely as Joan fisted her. She didn’t know how she could still be conscious such was the utter bliss.   
Her lungs felt oily as she sucked in air, scarcely able to pant such were the demands on her body from her overtaxed nervous system. She was dimly aware of a loss of sensation in her hands and feet and she floated on the waves generated by Joan’s practiced hand but she wanted more. “Touch me, Joan, please…?” she looked into Joan’s handsome face, eyes dark with lust.

The Governor offered her fingers up to Vera’s mouth. “Suck them then, make them really wet for me.”  
Eagerly, Vera complied, holding Joan's glittering gaze as she fantasised kissing the fabulous smile that played on those sensuous lips.

Roughly Joan rammed her moistened digits between Vera's spread lips and massaged her clit, sliding the taut, wet hood over the rock-hard nub, feeling Vera stiffen as the amazing sensation in her groin deepened and filled her being with exhilarating light.  
She began to grunt as her mind emptied of everything but her immediate need to come. Her mind reeled as Joan's fingers curled and flexed inside her, catching clusters of nerves that stretched her responses to the limit. Her whole body shook with a series of powerful convulsions, rattling the security grille in its frame as she was rocked by burst after burst of seemingly endless, blinding pleasure.  
Holding still Joan allowed Vera to ride out her sobbing release. Ignoring the pain in her hand as her bones ground together she focused on the wobbling, heaving breast in front of her and the heavy grunts issuing from Vera’s slight frame feeling her clit jump and beat as her libido defied her and began to quicken her pulse; it beat in her ears, her throat, her gushing cunt. She clamped down on the threatening treachery; not long now… she could control herself a while more.

As she sagged utterly spent against the window Joan gave Vera another hit of amyl and gently rotating her hand withdrew it from Vera’s scalding body, a mantle of cool air settled in the soiled latex of her glove, it shone with the viscous streaks of Vera’s excitement; her wrist too, glistened with a coating of aromatic secretions, shining gold in the outside light.

Applying almost no pressure to the strip ties that cinched Vera’s thigh to the mesh Joan quickly sliced through the tough plastic; Vera suddenly felt vaguely naked.  
Joan’s body warmed her back as strong hands stroked and kneaded the length of her outstretched arms, her shoulder sagged as the supporting ties were deftly removed from her forearm and wrist; Joan eased her stiff legs off the sill and reached up to release the gleaming silver handcuff, holding her exhausted protégée in strong arms as they stepped down. She took the forgotten remnant of Vera’s underwear and tenderly wiped the excess juices from the quivering woman’s thighs, reaching deeper she wiped Vera’s sticky channel. The cloth came away bloodied.   
“It’s not your period is it?”  
“N-no …” She stammered.  
“Then I appear to have caused you a minor injury.”   
“Just the one?” The bites on her back tingled as they burned against Joan's front.  
“I'm sorry, Vera, does it hurt?” She tenderly pulled the exhausted woman closer to her, relishing the heat that flowed through her uniform as it warmed her tingling belly and thighs.  
Vera gently touched her swollen flesh, wincing as fingertips encountered the angry edges of a small tear in the skin just above the fleshy pad of her opening. “You quite literally split me wide open, Joan.” She stared at their broken reflection on the window unable to read Joan’s face.  
Wrapped in the arms of her mentor, still high on endorphins she felt a tremor of anxiety run through her. She thought of all the times that she had told herself that she would do whatever was necessary to win Joan’s favour but she realised that for all her good intentions she had, for obvious reasons failed Joan once again, and she was immensely grateful that Joan could see through her bumbling mistakes to what she could become. In fact, if she understood correctly, she was being given another chance to prove herself to this phenomenal woman who had just promised greater intimacy, possibly the equality that Vera so desperately craved.   
So why did she feel alone right now? Joan was so obviously aroused by what she had just done to her but once again she had made it clear that she did not require anything further from Vera. Vera felt exhausted, split open physically and emotionally by the unbelievable fucking Joan had just given her, for once too tired to analyse whether Joan had taken her over the edge because of her own desire or as a reward for Vera’s capitulation to her will.

Joan could bear it no longer, the sight and feel of Vera, naked save for her utility belt, spent and abused was too much to ignore, she took a deep breath as fiery lust burned through her core. If she stayed here much longer her tenuous control would crumble and she would end up slaking her lust in a most undignified way and ruin much of tonight’s lesson.   
“Goodness! Look at the time! I must get on…” Black latex was stripped from white hands and Vera was deposited in a one-armed chair to watch as Ferguson quickly assumed the appearance of an unruffled sovereign. Her eyes followed Joan’s sure hands as they redistributed items amongst her pockets, pulling Vera’s tie out and dropping it in her naked lap.  
“Joan, you may be the Governor but I’m really not happy about you having a knife in here. I can’t believe the metal detector didn’t go off!”  
“Why would it? It’s ceramic. The only way for someone to have found that was to have performed a strip search and I don’t believe that I have a single member of staff that would willingly volunteer for that task, present company excluded of course!” She winked at her deputy as she shot her cuffs. “And as I recall, you seemed perfectly happy that I had it earlier hhmmmm?” Joan’s head tilted in enquiry.  
Vera blinked rapidly and rolled her eyes - she couldn’t deny it.  
Joan made for the door on unsteady legs. “Look, all manner of secretive things go on all over this prison, all the time. And who’s going to say anything hmmm?” she regarded Vera with a speculative eye. “I mean, who might you confide in about tonight, well technically this morning ? And whom should I tell of our activities hmmm? Discretion is paramount, as you know. But if you are careless enough to let slip your proclivities then you must expect to be uncovered. ”  
She put an ear to the door listening for signs of life in the corridor outside. Opening it she turned one last time to drink in her dishevelled deputy. “Clean yourself up, Vera. You have rounds to conduct. And remember - keep a vigilant eye. I want to know of EVERY infringement of acceptable conduct between my officers and the inmates. Do I make myself clear?”

Vera fingered her tie as she watched Joan slip out. The room felt suddenly empty and she shivered, feeling the familiar sense of abandonment that always descended when Joan withdrew after fucking her senseless.

\--------------------------

Slamming her office door Joan nearly ran to the tall locker; locating the vibrator from within she sealed herself in her private washroom, yanking at the vanity light cord as she fumbled with her belt.

Fuck! Her lips burned with the memory of biting down on Vera. Her hand still ached from the crushing force of Vera’s second orgasm.  
She cursed Vera’s draw! She knew that she hadn’t been lying back there in that dusty room, Vera WAS one of the few people she had let get even remotely close to her, and Maggie approved but it wasn’t time yet! That part of the plan had yet to unfold… she had never intended to go so far tonight but she couldn’t resist seeing to what degree she could push Vera – or herself.

Jamming the vibrator into her knickers she rubbed her clit against its lifeless form, small whimpers coming from behind lips bitten tightly shut.

She flipped the switch and rocked forward as the steady pulse thrummed through her pelvis, Joan ground against it until the ache in her cunt was unbearable, demanding to be filled.  
Pushing her fist against her bunched trousers and underwear she slid the cock home, deep into her core, eyes rolling under fluttering lids, face raised to the ceiling, her hand sliding between buttons to stroke her swollen nipple through the sensuous fabric of her bra, circling the sensitive tissue till she thought her clit would burst.  
Joan rotated her hips with a slow, sensual movement, awakening every nerve ending, grazing her electrified clit on the heel of her thumb causing her to sag and twist with the power of her arousal.

Her movements increased in intensity as she grew wetter, breathless, her nerves singing as she felt the familiar tightness gathering in her belly; sliding down the wall, ankles tangled in her trousers she spread her knees wide and thrust the humming vibrator deep inside, thumbing it up to full speed as she scooped up satiny juices with her fingers and circled her rigid clit.  
Her hips moved of their own accord, driving her into a panting frenzy, dragging loud moans from her lips as she thrashed her head from side to side, her heavy bun sliding across the smooth cabinet door as she envisioned Vera’s bruised and bleeding nipples caught between her teeth. She bit down hard on her lip, spine stiffening as she felt the first deep spasms twitch in muscles that gripped the thrumming vibrator.  
She managed three swipes of her white-hot clit then shook in a wordless, breathless, blinding maelstrom, eyes rolling deeply as her spastic muscles tightened and seized, the beautiful agony prolonged by the rhythmic pulse of the electric cock as she held it fast deep inside her; fumbling with the controls she dialled them down till it finally stilled within her clutching, twitching centre.

The aftershocks were sinfully delicious, dragging her back into a luxurious silvery blissfulness that made her whimper with delight as she sprawled on the floor legs akimbo and jacket askew. She felt sublime. Replete.

Looking at her flushed reflection in the mirror Joan brushed an errant strand of hair off her forehead with sticky, trembling fingers; her pungent musk mingling with evocative latex and with the sweetness of Vera, still coating her ivory wrist.   
As she scrubbed at her immaculate nails she allowed herself a smile of pride. From what she could judge, tonight had been a success; Vera recognised her own failing and responded perfectly to Joan’s suggestions for compliance, that was evident from the moment she had re-entered that forgotten room.  
And Joan was also pleased that Vera had shown some backbone with her – her demands for greater awareness, the need for self-respect; yes she was on the right path, if Vera could learn to control herself then Joan saw great things for them. Her mind turned furiously as she worked out how she could speed up Vera’s advancement to cement their partnership. Maybe she should enlist her assistance in furthering Smith’s quest for top dog status – obliquely of course, just throw a casual suggestion or two in a passing conversation – it would be revealing to see how Vera handled something a little ‘off-plan’.  
Decision made she allowed her mind to wander back to the picture of Vera hanging from her restraints, high on ecstasy and amyl as her large fist rotated inside her … her long soapy fingers twitched at the memory and she pushed her tender clit hard against the sink unit’s edge, her breath catching at the thought of Vera’s small hand thrusting inside her one day. Taking a deep breath she plunged her hand under the scalding tap, bringing herself back to the moment; she would have to curb that kind of thinking for a little while yet, the terms of her and Vera’s agreement had once again shifted although she couldn’t allow Vera to know that just now. 

Shielding her eyes against the bright morning light she caught the scent of Vera's cunt on her shirt cuff; it could be worse, she thought, it could be Chanel No.5 and strode purposefully towards her sleek black car glittering like a scarab beetle under the sun’s early rays.


End file.
